Rain
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Kadaj/Loz/Yazoo The three Remnant brothers share a very special Reunion beneath the summer rain


Down came the rain... soft and gentle brushing his skin like the tender touches of his eldest brother above him. Callous fingers traced contours of muscle long since memorized coaxing a soft moan from the Remnant leader's throat. His soaked hair plastered his hair to his face obscuring the sight of his beautiful siblings radiating under moonshine above. How they amazed him, quiet and simple in their elegance never failing to enthrall him with all those things people took for granted. Their voices, their touch, the shy smiles that sometimes graced their lips. The laughter and the tears, the screams and the moans, everything stuck deep in Kadaj's mind etching deeper into his frozen heart.

"Yazoo.." he could scarcely hear himself through the rain spilling down from the skies around them. "Yazoo..."

"I heard you brother.." Yazoo feathered his neck in light kisses. Kadaj whimpered, savoring all of Yazoo's touches. Strong hands seized his hips and he slid easily back against Loz's slick body, the middle Remnant attacking his sensitive ear. Kadaj's eyes fluttered shut with needy moans unable to resist the little touches, the kisses. The love, if they were entitled to percieve such emotion, shared between them. They didn't need Mother.. didn't need the Reunion... all they needed was each other and these wonderful sensations. This.. this must have been what being whole could feel like...

"Kadaj..." the young remnant groaned as hie elegant brother straddled his waist pressing aching desire into his stomach. Kadaj couldn't help but blush, admiring how big his brother was. It was easily forgotten to cruedly think of Yazoo when the man oozed sophistication. Kadaj rubbed his brother's hips sensing the twitches of muscle tattling of his growing desire. It wouldn't be much longer until Yazoo fell into white oblivion and Kadaj wasn't about to let him go it alone.

Twin screams broke the thunder as two bodies became one. Loz gaped in absolute awe of his brothers as they began to sway, rolling ther hips perfectly together painted by droplets of rain sliding down ivory skin. They were like the cherubim of medieval arts and he their brave knight standing guard over the beautiful. The sight of his brothers making love was picturesque and he almost feared tainting such a masterpiece with his bulky clumsiness. He wasn't elegant and breathtaking as they were. Though now, realizing the third piece of the triad was missing, mako-infused cat slits narrowed on him.

"Come now.. Loz.." Sweet venom oozed off Yazoo's lips, "Don't you want to play with us too?" Loz crawled closer to the hypnotizing eyes, reaching out to brush along the spine of the snake. Yazoo arced into his touch with a moan knowing just what it took to manipulate his brothers into his doing. Sexually, Loz was oddly shy and it could take some great coaxing to get him involved in anything intimate. As his lips locked with the dangerous leader of their triad behind Yazoo's shoulder everything inadequate washed away until only Kadaj remained.

Then the world burst out in waves of white as three became one beneath the showers and the eyes of all those circling the planet. Three voices melding into one joyous sound of adoration and affection showering each other with tenderness and care. This was beyond sex. This was the fabled level of 'making love' immortalized by so many yet achieved by so few. The rain slid down their skin with their touches making everything slick and wet. They moved faster and deeper bobbing in perfect beat with each other. Hands roamed aching skin begging for that last touch, last tease, the last ripple of pleasure to spill them over that tight, hot edge.

In a heap of silver they crumpled back together fearing to break the sanctity of silence with their lost breath. Rain eroded away the pains and worries, fears and hurt until all that remained were the precious stones of , hand in hand, body and soul, that was all they needed to be whole again. Held witness by the skies they held each other fast and whispered their promises of love to the rains. Assured their secrets for safe, the brothers rose and made themselves decent starting for home together. Made whole and complete by their coveted nightly Reunion.


End file.
